


Merry  X'Mas  1.0

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “被拥抱的人，才不会计算着冬天什么时候过去。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Merry  X'Mas  1.0

Merry X' Mas 下 

星A容O 有彩蛋车 圣诞节小甜饼

1.

金容仙眼直直地看着山下的被白雪覆盖的整整齐齐的房顶，两颊红通通的，不知道是被撩红的还是被那顽皮的雪冻红的，金容仙害羞着，眼睛装着雪白和天蓝还有掩饰不住的心动，空气中都是蜜糖的味道，属于金容仙的甜蜜的糖果味。

金容仙的玉手藏在在兔子手套里面，背着文星伊的视线握着拳头，“撩都撩了，怎么还不说喜欢我？” 金容仙心急火燎地想着。

猝不及防地一个雪团子落在了金容仙隔着棉帽的额头上，再破碎成小疙瘩散落在金容仙的头发上，衣服上，雪地上。

“哎呀！”回过神却看到文星伊弯下腰在地上准备第二波攻击。文星伊抬头看她，坏笑着，藏不住的痞气，“大漂亮傻瓜，反应这么慢是会输的哦。”  
然后又把手上的更大的雪团子扔了过去，金容仙这次灵巧地向左跨一步，躲过了攻击。 “呀！”  
金容仙在地上快速地拿了一坨就毫无章法地扔向文星伊。文星伊一路蛇形小跑，围着金容仙转圈圈，金容仙选手成功all missed。 

“你让一下我不行吗！！我都没在冬天玩过，我是新手！” 金容仙一边生气嘴里吐着雾气得骂着，一边手继续盲目地扔着文星伊。 

文星伊依旧身手敏捷地蹦蹦跳跳躲着，还向金容仙皱着鼻子顽皮地吐舌头，“哈哈哈，扔不中我，扔不中我。” 

“哼，我不玩了，我以后这种游戏都不玩了。” 金容仙停了下来，双手叉腰，嘴噘着没有看文星伊。“好喇，让你一次啦。” 文星伊张开双臂，等待金容仙的报复。 金容仙马上打起精神来，蹲在地上认真地把雪拨成一个小小的山丘，在手上把雪捂着一个雪球，单着一只眼睛，瞄准，发射。  
雪球准确无误地落在文星伊的怀里，雪花在碰撞中四射开来。

文星伊别过头捂住了一眼睛，“疼！” 金容仙连忙小跑过去，手搭在文星伊肩膀上，把头凑过去，“给我看一下，我要看。” 她凑过去一寸，文星伊别过头一寸。两个人在做着肩颈运动的追逐战。“弄到眼睛了吗？” 金容仙担心地皱着眉想直接用力想拉开文星伊捂着眼睛的手。

双手手掌都捂在脸上的文星伊，突然逗小孩游戏一样，脸上的手指一个个地从脸上松开，“门打开了呦～小兔子乖乖。” 还故意压低声音模仿大灰狼的语调。 “大骗子。” 金容仙头也不回地往前走。

一双有力的手臂环住了金容仙的腰，一种熟悉的温热感，熟悉的可靠感觉，金容仙想到了那天生病得失去意识的自己腰上也是这么被缠着，充满安全感。她像上次一样，随着身体本能的依赖，向后倒着，即使这次是站着，她也完全放心地把自己的重量交给身后的人。 文星伊紧紧地抱着她，越抱越紧，一股海盐的味道溜入金容仙的鼻腔，自由清新海水的味道，文星伊的味道。

文星伊的温热的气息蔓延到金容仙全身，她们现在像是融为一体。金容仙被包裹得透不过气，拍了拍文星伊久久不松开的手。“我很想以后的冬天，都陪着你。” 文星伊觉得金容仙就是她的糖，跟她在一起她很幸福很甜蜜。以前的冬天对于文星伊来说很美很新鲜，今天的冬天对文星伊来说有了新的定义，是珍贵甜蜜的，是难忘深刻的。怀里有人的冬天，充实又饱满。

金容仙却不自觉红了眼眶，像是一个排着队等到最后领到糖的小孩，她终于等到了陪她过冬天的人，那个被雪天忘记的小孩，得回了她应有的宠爱。“你知道吗？”， 金容仙拉着文星伊的手放在自己的手上把玩着，“我以前很讨厌冬天，冬天令我觉得很孤独很冷，让我觉得全世界只剩下我一个人。” 她抽泣着，滚烫的泪顺着冰凉的红颊冒着热气地滑下来。

文星伊心疼地用鼻尖蹭着金容仙的耳鬓，“以后都不会了，再也不会了。” 

“但我现在好像不讨厌冬天了。” 金容仙破涕而笑，用手背擦了擦脸上的泪痕。“冬天有我喜欢的你呀。”

“不止冬天，你喜欢的春天，夏天和秋天，最佳搭配都是我。” 文星伊抽出手来，温柔地揉了揉金容仙的头发。

2\. 

文星伊从她的黑色书包里抽出了一个巨大的用保鲜纸封住特制三文治，里面加了很多料，厚厚的芝士加上剪得两面金黄的火腿加上生菜和青瓜片，浇上了好吃的芝麻酱。 切成完全对称的三角形，全是用心。

“咦……生菜我不喜欢，青瓜也不喜欢。” 金容仙粗暴地直接把保鲜纸扯烂之后，瞥了文星伊一眼，小声嘟囔着透露着嫌弃。 

“你把菜都吃了，我不要。” 皱着八字眉不停地摆弄着三文治，递到文星伊的嘴边。

文星伊一边宠溺地摇着头，一边毫无办法地把那些蔬菜一口消灭，“这边还有，这里还有。” 

金容仙大口地咀嚼着剩下只有肉的三文治，文星伊看她吃得很香的样子，嘴角一直挂着掉不下来。“居然还有漏掉的青菜！” 文星伊用手指点了点金容仙的嘴角。

金容仙把鼓着的脸颊像递三文治一样，凑到文星伊的唇旁，“帮我吃掉。” 文星伊受宠若惊地把薄唇亲上了金容仙的嘴角，用湿润的舌尖舔掉了嘴角的蔬菜。 文星伊的心跳得很快，心跳加速伴随得体温升温，脸也渐渐变得更加红润，“糟糕，好甜，连青菜也好甜。” 

一不留神，金容仙用手把准备退回去的后脑勺按住，性感香甜的唇亲了上去，唇对唇，海盐味的糖果，不咸不腻，令人疯狂的迷恋，她们都想尝到更多，金容仙灵活地用舌尖撬开了文星伊的唇齿，慢热的文星伊也被带动起来，热烈的回应着，这个吻在白色的浪漫里一直加深。

3\.   
平安夜快结束了快到圣诞节的时候，金容仙嘟着嘴，用小勺搅动着咖啡，静静地看着窗外，各家各户都挂着好看的圣诞夜灯，门口堆了穿着圣诞老人的雪人。“都不来陪我，还要加班，还说什么陪我过冬天呢。” 金容仙百无聊赖地玩着手机，准备自己一个人过零点，等着圣诞老人今年送的礼物，虽然她对礼物没有多大期望。

“叮咚！” 门铃响了，金容仙打开门什么都没有看到，她探出头左顾右盼，“圣诞快乐！” 文星伊突然提着大包小包的零食和芝士披萨从门旁走进来。“不是说加班吗？” 金容仙顺手帮她拿了一些东西，“圣诞老人说要给容仙送礼物，让我提早下班了。” 文星伊冷得鼻头发红，她腾出一只手捏了捏鼻子。

“圣诞老人才没空管你呢，别推卸责任。” 金容仙放下东西上楼梯看都不看她。“我真的是礼物啊，我不可爱吗？” 文星伊追了上去，堵着金容仙，侧着头用了两个食指戳在白皙脸蛋上。“可爱，可爱  
，你最可爱。” 金容仙捏上她没有肉肉的脸颊。

4\. 彩蛋  
文星伊跟金容仙躺在大床上，文星伊侧躺在床边刷着手机在看Boxing Day 的打折，想给金容仙买很多礼物，金容仙偷瞄到她的手机，她好奇地凑过去，双峰蹭在文星伊的背上，耳朵挨着耳朵，一条腿架在她身上，“我也要看。” 蜜糖的味道令文星伊整个人燥热了起来，金容仙每一个在她身上的小动作都无限放大，刺激着她的神经。脑袋里的欲望熊熊燃烧，从头到脚的灼热，她的身下欲望也苏醒。

她一个翻身把金容仙压在身下，“别的礼物先不挑了，我现在就送你一个。” 她混乱的褪去了身上所有多余的衣服，半硬的小兽少了内裤的包裹更有气势，金容仙被压在身下，看着眼前的人儿，没有一丝赘肉的腰肢，雪白的肌肤泛着光，细长的腿，文星伊就这么半跪在床上，原本清冷的眼神都蒙上了欲滴的情欲，她用修长的指尖撸动着自己的硬挺，粗喘着气，但这远远不够，她需要更湿润更紧致的包裹。金容仙被撩得意乱情迷，脑袋发热，挺动着腰肢难耐地隐忍着内心的欲望，双手紧攥着床单，攥出了褶皱。

文星伊加快着手上的速度，上下滑动擦过硬挺上的青筋，微仰着头，额头上隐隐冒出的汗珠，汇聚成滴之后从额头到鼻尖再慢慢滑落到锁骨。她喉间控制不住地漏出一声低吼，小腹突然紧缩，腰向前顶了一下，一股又一股的白浊射了出来，在床上和金容仙身上都留下了痕迹。金容仙看到爱人在自己眼前如此性感的样子，花穴垂涎欲滴等待着被摩擦被饱满。文星伊的灼热依旧硬挺地抬着头，她上手解除了金容仙身上的障碍，扶着自己的小兽，在穴口画着圈圈摩擦着，引得金容仙低吟出声，全身酥麻无力，无比渴望空虚被填满。

“快点……” 金容仙伸出小舌舔着自己干燥的下唇，疯狂抑制住迸发的欲望，文星伊看得眼红，挺着小兽狠狠一插，驰骋在紧致的甬道里，整根没入又整根抽出，一下又一下，刺激着内壁的嫩肉，撞出了不少金容仙细碎的呻吟。低下头去啃咬着蜜糖味的小点，用指腹摩擦着另一个小点，剩下的手也没有闲下来，轻轻地压着金容仙的小腹，让小兽可以更顺利的深入。文星伊把金容仙的腿架在了自己腰上，更新了体位，迎来的是更加紧致更加舒服的包裹。“哈……” 文星伊不禁轻叹。

金容仙环着文星伊的腰猛得一搂，文星伊紧紧地压在她身上，内壁的嫩肉缠着硕大，越来越亲密的体位，令硕大好几次顶到了最敏感的点，随着又一次整根没入，金容仙全身酸软无力得喘着气。 文星伊撑着身体，低着头细心地舔去在金容仙身上逗留的汗滴，她依旧嫉妒所有粘在金容仙身上不走的东西。

5.  
后来的冬天，金容仙再也没有倒数着过冬天。  
日历上没有了黑色的叉，只有一个个红笔画着小爱心标注的纪念日。  
圣诞精灵得到了她的工作，也得到了礼物。  
圣诞老人少了一个差评，笑得白须都在抖。

“被拥抱的人，才不会计算着冬天什么时候过去。”

FIN. 

夸夸我嘛～圣诞节劳模～我去过圣诞节去了🎄  
祝大家圣诞节快乐❤lof评论见


End file.
